Paul Rudd
Paul Stephen Rudd (born April 6, 1969) is an American film, television, and stage actor who has appeared in many films including The 40-Year-Old Virgin, Knocked Up, Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy,Anchorman The Lost Film, Forgetting Sarah Marshall, Role Models, I Love You, Man, Ant-Man, Captain America: Civil War, Ant-Man and the Wasp, and Avengers: Endgame. He portrays Mike Hannigan on Friends. Biography Early life Rudd was born in Passaic, New Jersey, the son of Jewish immigrants from England; his family's original surname was "Rudnitzky". His father, Michael Rudd, is a historical tour guide who was formerly the vice president of World Airways, while Rudd's mother managed a television station. He was raised in Overland Park, Kansas. He attended high school at Shawnee Mission West, and college at the University of Kansas, where he was a member of Sigma Nu fraternity. Career Rudd's breakout performance was in the 1995 film Clueless. Additional credits include Wet Hot American Summer, Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers, The Cider House Rules, Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy, William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet, Friends (in the recurring role of Mike Hannigan, who married Phoebe Buffay in 2004), The Object of My Affection with Jennifer Aniston and Tim Daly, and The 40-Year-Old Virgin. While he played the original Josh in Clueless, he returned to play the character of Sonny when the movie was adapted into a television show in 1996. Rudd's Broadway credits include The Last Night of Ballyhoo (1997), Twelfth Night (1998), and Three Days of Rain (2006). He recently guest-starred as a has-been 1990s rock star, Desmond Fellows, on the television series, Veronica Mars, in an episode titled "Debasement Tapes". He has also appeared in the audiobook recording of John Hodgman's book The Areas of My Expertise. In 2006, he appeared in several episodes of Reno 911! as the coach of a birthing class, and portrayed a drug lord in the film Reno 911!: Miami. In 2007, he appeared in the films Knocked Up (his third collaboration with Judd Apatow and Seth Rogen), and The Ten (which reunites him with frequent collaborators David Wain and Michael Showalter). The same year, Rudd provided his voice for the narration of the HBO/NFL Films series Hard Knocks: Training Camp With The Kansas City Chiefs. In 2008, Rudd starred in Over Her Dead Body, opposite Eva Longoria, I Could Never Be Your Woman, a direct-to-video release opposite Michelle Pfeiffer (reuniting him with Clueless director Amy Heckerling), Forgetting Sarah Marshall and Role Models. He also appeared on Little Britain USA as the French President. In 2009, he starred in I Love You, Man with Jason Segel. As part of a running gag during his appearances on Late Night With Conan O'Brien, Rudd brings clips from the infamous film Mac and Me, where the wheelchair-bound Eric (Jade Calegory) flies off a cliff while Mac watches on, instead of showing clips from the actual movie he is there to promote. Every movie that Paul Rudd drinks a beer, it is always Sierra Nevada. Personal life In 2003, he married his girlfriend of five years, Julie Yaeger. In 2006, their son, Jack, was born and 2010, their daughter, Darby was born. Trivia * Both Rudd and Jennifer Aniston starred in The Object of My Affection (1998) and again in Wanderlust (2010). Filmography Film Television External links * Paul Rudd at the Internet Movie Database * Paul Rudd at the Internet Broadway Database * Paul Rudd on National Public Radio Category:Actors Category:Season 9 Actors Category:Season 10 Actors Category:Cast and Crew Category:Recurring Cast